Wings of Love
by Squad Unit 19
Summary: Till death do they part. But for Mickey and Minnie, love transcended beyond that veil. Till death did they part, but after death, their hearts would be as one once more.


Author's note: After finding out about Russi's passing, I got the idea for this story. It's short, but sweet and cute. I hope you enjoy!

Squad Unit 19.

In honor of Russi Taylor, and Wayne Allwine.

* * *

The flowers were beautiful. She had to admit it. People had picked out some gorgeous bouquets and arrangements. She had to smile. Some of them knew her well. Lots of flowers she loved. She lifted a translucent hand to stroke one of the petals. A vibrant rose. She was reminded of her dearest companion. He'd often give her roses; leaving them on the pillow next to her, on the bedside table. She looked up, taking in everything around her.

People sat in the seats, some with their heads down, some with them up, and some sat crying softly. She wanted to reach out and tell them not to be sad, but she knew they wouldn't hear her. She gently made her way down the center of the aisle toward the front.

There laid the casket. She turned to her right, and then left, to see the pictures of her, of her and her husband, and of her and him with their friends. She smiled, every picture a fond memory of the joyous times they shared. She saw a little banner across a heart created with flowers.

**_Minnie Mouse._**

She walked up gently to the casket that contained her body and peered inside at herself. She cocked her gaze as she looked at her still self inside. It felt odd to see yourself in this way. She gave a soft chuckle. At least they put her in a good dress. She turned around to see so many of their friends and family gathered together. She hated seeing them sad. She wanted to tell them not to be sad, to be happy. Be glad for all the memories made. Be glad for the life they got to experience. Be glad for all the smiles made and tears of joy shed.

She sighed, managing a weak smile. She remembered when her husband lay where she was now. She remembered feeling lost, empty, alone and broken. Like the very thing that kept her going was gone. But he did visit her in her dreams sometimes. And she made a promise that she'd live and keep his memory alive. He was as much a part of her world as she was his. She honestly never thought she'd make it. But their friends and family helped. And the thought and hope she'd see him again one day helped to keep her going. She made sure he was never forgotten. She lived not just for her, but for the both of them, even after he was gone.

Minnie turned and looked up at the TV screens as they began to show pictures of her, Mickey, and their friends. She smiled, and felt a tear roll down her cheek. She turned back to the people, seeing the smiles and hearing a little bit of laughter as the pictures played.

"Thank you. You're all so lovely." She blew a kiss to everyone in the funeral home.

At first, she wondered why she'd follow her own body to the cemetery. However, she knew one reason why. The biggest reason. She had to see herself be laid beside her husband. As she floated near a tree, she watched as people bid their goodbyes and walked off toward their cars. She couldn't feel it, but she saw the rain coming down around her.

She looked up, seeing a gray sky above. Her lips twitched as she gave a soft sigh. "Why does it always rain at these things?" Minnie watched and waited until her body was laid in the ground and she was fully covered. As her legs materialized, she walked over to see the single headstone that bore the names of her and her husband.

**_Mickey Mouse. Minnie Mouse._**

**_A love like no other_**

**_Forever_**

She smiled as she gently stroked the top of the stone.

"Hiya."

Her body froze, her eyes going wide as her ghostly heart stopped. She whirled around to see her beloved standing next to a nearby tree. Adorable round ears, big warm smile and cute red shorts. Just the way she remembered him.

Tears stung her eyes. Her lip quivered. Her spectral heart raced. She gasped softly, hands covering her mouth. "Mickey..." She broke into a full sprint toward him. "Mickey!"

He opened his arms as she rushed into them, her tangible body crashing into his. And since both were spirits, they could feel it. Her arms wrapped around him tightly, holding onto him with everything she had. "Mickey... Oh, Mickey..." She laughed and cried with joy as she held him.

"Minnie." His warm, cute, squeaky little voice that never failed to make her heart flutter at the mention of her name, did it again. Her ghostly heart did back flips at the sound of his voice saying her name. She missed it. So much.

The rain stopped. And the clouds parted as rays of sun pierced through, revealing a rainbow in the horizon. It was like he himself had cleared the gray clouds in her heart. He was her rainbow.

She pulled away and kissed him. Once long and deeply, then a few more times on his face, making the both of them laugh. Then she hugged him again for several seconds before pulling away, but not out of his arms. She wanted to stay there forever. "Gosh, how I've missed you," she said, a little breathlessly.

"I missed ya too," Mickey said, raising a tangible hand to stroke her cheek. "Been waitin' on ya."

She had to chuckle. "I told you I wouldn't keep you waiting long." She looked at his face, just taking in the sight. "I've missed you so much."

"I know. I've missed you, too." He kissed her, and she happily kissed him back. "An' ya look great with wings."

"Hm?" She quirked a brow before looking down at her sides. Sure enough, there was a pair of light gold and white wings. "Oh, my goodness!" She gave a twirl, admiring their look. "They're beautiful." She looked at him, seeing his own wings had materialized. "Oh, my... And yours are lovely too."

He looked down, titling his body as he gave them a little flap. "Yeah, I finally got th' hang of 'em. Not the best, though, heh."

Minnie giggled. "I'm sure you're fine."

"Ah, I bet you'll get the hang a' yours in no time!" he said with a swing of his fist.

She blushed as she gave a little dismissive wave. "Oh, I don't know about that."

He crossed his arms as he leaned against the tree. "Oh, yeah? Then do a loop."

She quirked a brow, half grinning. "You're serious?"

He nodded. "Yep. I wanna see how goodja are?"

She gave a little shrug. "M'kay." She tested her wings, giving them a little flap. Then she looked up and in that instant she lifted off the ground into the air. She giggled as she looked back down to him, then did a loop in the air. She landed softly back on the ground with the grace and elegance he knew her for. "Ta da! Hee hee!"

"Ya see? Yer a natural! Ya make a great angel."

Again she flushed. "Well, you make a pretty good one yourself, hee hee!" Then she stepped forward, taking his hand into hers. "So what tricks can ya teach me?"

He laughed. "Tricks? You'll be the one teachin' me!"

She laughed as well. "How about we just help each other, hm? That sounds like a much better plan."

"Sounds good ta me!"

Minnie giggled, and leaned up to kiss Mickey again. "Love you, Mickey."

"Love you, Min." Just then, a beautiful golden glow began to shine in the sky. The mice turned to look toward it, and the beauty and calm nature of the light was unlike anything she'd ever felt before. "Ready t' go?" he asked, gesturing a hand toward the light. "Everyone's waitin'."

"Everyone?" she asked as she turned to him. Then it dawned on her as a soft gasp escaped her. "You mean...?"

He nodded. "Walt and Lilly's been expectin' ya."

Memories flooded her mind of those two people. And she felt the tears begin to fill her eyes once more. "Gosh, it'll be great to see them again."

"Well, now ya can," he said, stepping a little closer to the light. "Ya ready?"

Minnie smiled, and stepped forward as she gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "As long as we're together, I'm ready for anything." She leaned up and pecked his cheek. "I'm back with my Mickey."

"An' I'm back with my Minnie. My little Minnie Mouse."

"Oh, Mickey..." she cooed, raising a hand to her cheek.

"So can I hear it?"

"Hear what?"

He was grinning. That same boyish grin she loved so much. "You knooow."

She began to grin as she caught on to what he was referring to. "Our song." She snickered, and wrapped her arm around his. "Yooo hooo~." She giggled when she finished.

"Ya know, ya should really join th' choir up there," he said as they started walking upward toward the light. "You'd fit right in."

"Ohhh, I might if you will," she teased, giving him a little nudge.

"But ya sing better than I do."

She snickered. "So? Up there I don't think it matters."

"Ya got a point," he said, making her snicker.

She rubbed her side against his, her voice softening. "Thanks for waiting for me."

"Ahh, yer welcome." He cleared his throat as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Thanks fer, uhh... Not... Ya know... Findin' someone else."

Minnie laughed. "Oh, Mickey, you silly goose. You know you've always been the only one for me. There's no way in heck I'd-" She was cut off by him laughing. And then he pointed to the golden light ahead of them. She blushed, eyes going wide when she realized what she'd said. Although she was snickering as well. "Okay, perhaps that was a bit... of a oxymoron. Anyway I never wanted anyone else. When you left, I didn't want anyone. Only you. I made you that promise when we got married, and even before that, didn't I? I never wanted to. I wanted to wait until I could be with you again." The mice stopped walking as she turned to face him and lifted her free hand to his cheek. "And now I can be."

"Aw, gosh..."

She smirked, giving him a playful nudge. "So what about you, eh? You haven't been hitting on any angels, have you?"

Mickey chortled. "Aw, gosh, Min. Ya know yer the only angel fer me."

Her heart fluttered as she smiled warmly. "Aw, Mickey..." She leaned up to kiss him. "And you're my angel."

"So ya ready t' go? I'm sure Walt and Lilly are waitin' on us."

She gave his arm a gentle squeeze. "Let's. Hee hee!"

The mice spread their wings. As they began to fly, they held each other's hand. Then Mickey flew around in front of Minnie, giving a bow.

"I've been wantin' t' dance with ya in th' air."

"Tee hee!" She place her hands on his shoulders as he placed his hands on her hips. "I like the way you think."

As the mice flew into the light together, they flew around and danced, laughing and having fun once again. They were together again. And now nothing would ever separate them. A love that transcended beyond death. Loyalty, devotion and hope.

Some of their friends began to see what they called little mouse tails in the sky, in the clouds. And when they did, they would smile. Because they knew the mice were together again, laughing and having fun.

* * *

~THE END~


End file.
